cloverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ncusa367
Hi Ncusa367 -- we are excited to have Cloverpedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Hi I just discovered this wiki and thought I could help out with it. To start I added a box to each character's article that explains some things about them, like age/birthdate, hometown, whether they're alive or dead at the end of the movie, etc. There's also room in each box for a picture of the character. I can help out doing other things also. ShadowUltra 20:19, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Thats great, i am glad that users are taking part in cloverpedia. As you may have noticed the site still needs some work, i have been incredably buisy at work but i will soon do some work inproving the site. Thanks. Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment Hub on wikia. I wanted to drop by and introduce myself. You've done a great job getting things started here, and it looks like you already have some good people helping you! I also wanted to let you know that Cloverpedia will be one of the Entertainment spotlights starting next Monday (the 28th). So hopefully that will send lots of people interested in the movie your way! There are two important things when you get a spotlight: *The first is to welcome new users. There are two templates: Template:Welcomeanon and Template:Welcome for welcoming IP addresses and users with names respectively. To use them, put them on the User's Talk page with a command. You can change these to look any way you (and the wiki) want them to look, but it's a real timesaver to have them. *The other thing is to keep an eye out for vandalism. I hope you have fun over the next few weeks and build a good community here. Please let me know if you have any questions, or need help with anything by leaving a message on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 18:27, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Hello there! Hey, hey! Are you the only admin on this wiki? I was also wanting to know if there was any things you wanted on this wiki, any things you want added or help with (like if you need more info or an image on a page). Anyway. I was band from editing the Star Wars Wiki for three months (over some arguement I was having with another user who thankfully was also band), so I have lots of time to help with something else.--Maceo 06:29, 7 February 2008 (UTC) French Hi! I'm a little french boy. I'm 14 years old but I can understand English and translate some sentences or even some articles. But there's no french version of this wiki... Is it possible to create it? I'm not an expert of wikia! :S --Flaje Flyo 20:04, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Admins Hey there! I see you're looking for some admins; I'd like to help you if I can. I've been looking at a few users myself. What we really need are some people who can help out with welcoming new users. So let me know what you think! -- Ozzel 22:24, 12 February 2008 (UTC) *Hey, thanks for making me an admin! But looking at what I wrote, I can see that I wasn't very clear; what I meant was that I wanted to help you look for other admins. I'm a Wikia Helper for the Entertainment Hub, and I'm part of a team that goes around and helps wikis get on their feet and get communities going that can sustain the wikis. So I'm trying to keep an eye out for potential admins who will be able help welcome new users and take care of this wiki in the future. -- Ozzel 22:38, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi there! I'd like to become admin, is that possible? I'd also like to change the Wiki logo. I made a much better one and I have many other ideas. See my recent contributions. ;-) Klow 13:09, 17 July 2008 (UTC)